The Kitsune Runaways!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What was his plan? What is his history? This Uzumaki Naruto was not the one many knew or remember. He was up to something and it involved a select group of kids. There was only one way to find out the truth and the Runaways were the key. The key for either salvation or ultimate destruction.


The Kitsune's Runaways

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

 **(Dark over lapping echoes)**

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

''Future members of Pride sent by the foolish Gibborim to gain favor of the highers. Have you come to murder me?''

The speaker was a young man. Hardly over teenage aged with lightly tanned skin, wild spiked blond hair and sharp cerulean eyes. He was sitting peacefully in the meadow surrounded by numerous flowers.

''And here I was beginning to think they weren't so all powerful if they feared a child. It seems you know too much...that means we'll have to silence you child.''

 _'Future mob boss Geoffrey Wilder husband of Catherine. Your occupation besides the off worlders would make you one who would hesistate the least to take my life.'_

''Is this the path you truly wish to take?"

''We don't have time for games kid!'' The weapon was aimed on him.

''I guess not...'' Naruto disappeared from sight. He reappeared behind them as the twelve individuals ready their weapons.

 _''Magicians, Minrous of the spellcasters that walk the dark path. I see into your hearts, your souls, your future. Come to me Staff of the fallen.''_ The young blond summoned a staff.

''Travelers from another world and time, Dark Magicians, Scientists, Mind Readers, and Gangsters. '' The staff was surrounded by a silver glow as it came to life. ''I am known as the Sage. Bringer of Balance and seeker of peace." Behind him a portal opened as creatures began to exit. "I'm afraid when it comes to the art of battle few without the power of the gods can match me! Now my pets, attack!''

The chosen twelve of the Gibborim retaliated. The Wilders began firing with their automatic weapons.

The Steins pulled out weaponry consisting of a flame throwers and started lighting the attacking creatures on fire. ''Dragons, minions of red go after the Steins. You're hides are impervious to the flames of their equipment.''

The off worlders, the Deans assumed their true forms and started blasting powerful sun like rays at the creatures. Some of the more ghoulish like creatures of Naruto were being vaporized.

'' **Shzzir Ijsd drifl!''** Naruto spun and erected a barrier to block the spell from one of the spell casters.

''Minours! He's about to launch a wind attack!''

Gene Hayes, one of the two mutants of the group had apparently scanned his mind. Naruto spun and decided to launch a fireball at the short brown haired Caucasian mutant.

Naruto leaped into the air turning his attention back to the two magicians of Japanese descent. ''Chidori!'' Lightning gathered in his hand as he prepared to strike. A gun grazed his hand bringing back his attention to the African American gangsters. They were covering the travelers of time, the Yorkes who were unarmed. Naruto shoved the Chidori into his own chest causing a surge of lightning go through his body. His eyes shined brightly as he raised his arms. ''Raiton: Thunderstorm,'' Throwing both his arms back a stream of lightning erupted as it tore up the landscape. The rays of the lightning strikes dissipated once they connected with the ground. ''Shock!'' The half completed jutsu had did its part as he used the magnetically charged and with the other one he caused the nerves in their systems to seize. Naruto descended to the ground as the twelve look up to him in disdain.

"I have an offer, but whether it succeeds or not depends on the twelve of you. I offer a solution. I offer an assurance.''

To those who knew them the Deans were angered had violent tempers. So it was to know surprise that the aliens response was to blast him.

 **''Fool! Our species isn't as easily affected like humans,''** Frank charged up a blast over the seemingly downed Naruto. **''Any last words before I turn you to ash?''**

''Yeah a couple,'' Naruto said opening his eyes with a smirk. ''Kagton: Dark Imprisonment,'' Tendrils shot up from the ground and wrapped up the deans in a tight and constricting hold.

''Now I have plans for this world and obviously the Gibborim have as well. Before you dismiss I offer hear what I have to say.''

* * *

There was a fight going on this very moment. A man dressed in red, white, and blue was fighting a green monster with bulging muscles and ripped purple pants.

"Daredevil, what's the sit-rep? If we don't find a way to put the Hulk down fast, he's gonna tear right through the White House!" Shouted the man dress in red, white, and blue, as he was holding off the green creature, now known as the Hulk, with a round shield. The Hulk continued to pond on the shield trying to break it.

" It's Spider-man Cap, he's... he's dead!" The moment Cap, heard this he turned around while keeping his shield in front of him to protect him from Hulk fist. What he saw, was a horrific sight. Spider-Man was laying under the trees that Hulk smashed him underneath. DareDevil was pulling him out of the trees under him. After he pulled him out he was holding Spider-Man dead body to his chest. Sad that his friend was killed by The Hulk.

"Don't worry gentleman, I can handle this!" said a voice behind the two heroes. They both turned to see a figure walking towards them. The figure was womanly with long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. The costumed individual was wearing an outfit that showed off her legs and the front of the costume was open up showing off her chest. Before they could say anything, the figure starting talking again, " After all, there's more than one way to soothe a savage beast." The figure said in an alluring voice.

"Okay, wait. Time out for a second. This is totally retarded." said Captain America, as he was rubbing his eyes.

"What?" she said.

"First of all, you're not part of this mission, and second, you're like... horrifically out of character." Captain America said. You could hear it in his voice the he was getting angry.

"Hulk smooch!" shouted the Hulk as he was reaching for the person.

"You're supposed to be the Invisible Woman, not Mrs. Skank-Tastic." said Cap while looking at the figure now known as Invisible woman.

"You don't know what you're talking about, dude. My older brother interned for the Fantastic Four last year. He said the invisible woman hits on anything that moves." said the Invisible Woman?

"And just so you know, it's not cool to use "retarded" in a pejorative manner. My cousin girlfriend is a retard." Said DareDevil while helping up Spider-Man. After he help Spider-Man get up he started walking to Invisible Woman.

"Hey, can you, um... send me that skin?" Spider-Man said as he put his arm around Invisible Woman shoulder.

Captain America looked around to see the Hulk destroying the white building. "All right, this campaign is obviously a bust, so…"

"Alex Wilder, get off that thing now!" some one had shouted. And looking for someone named Alex Wilder?

" Sorry boys..." said Captain American." The overlords beckon."

* * *

The M.M.O.R.P.G. cuts pauses as an African American teenager of brown hair and eyes pulled off a set of headphones. The glasses wearing teen turned to meet his two parents at the doorway.

"What in God's name have you been doing in here all day?" The woman asked looking at his computer only to take notice of the scantly claded super heroine. "Is that pornography?" She screamed.

"No, mom, it's an M.M.O.R.P.G."

"What the hell is that?" The father asked.

"A massively multi- player..." the figure seeing that his father wasn't understanding this know, he knew he had to say it in a simple way. " He sighed realizing something like this was probably over his parents understanding. "It's a game. Like Scrabble, but for the computer you know?"

"Does it cost me money?"

"Well, yeah, but you got it for me as a birthday gift!"

"You turned sixteen months ago, Alex. I wasn't paying for a life time subscription." said Geoffrey Wilder.

"But it's the only place I can hang out with my friends!" shouted Alex. He then walks to a window and then pointed outside." Besides we live in Malibu! What difference does a few dollars make!" Alex shouted not knowing what's the big deal about a online game that cost money.

"We're able to afford a home here, young men, because my father taught me that every dollar makes a difference." said Geoffrey while he was looking at Alex.

"Then let me get a job! Please! I could…"

"Cancel the service, today." said a focused Geoffrey.

"Yes, sir." Alex said in a sad tone.

"I know you think I'm a monster, Alex, but someday you'll understand that everything I did was done out of love. And when that day comes... I hope you remember to put your mother and me in a decent nursing home." Geoffrey said as he was walking to the door. "For now, I would appreciate it if you'd simply change into something clean. Our guests will be here at seven." after he said that he left Alex room.

"Jeez, he's in a mood." Catherine said trying to explain. ''I'm sorry; honey, but you know how nervous he gets before these things."

"I don't understand why. Every year, you guys just invite the same six couples over to sip brandy and cut checks, when other people in L.A. do charity events, you know celebrity gold ... fun stuff." Alex said, as in the past the charity events they host have always been boring.

"Alex, you father and I have told you, good deeds should be done in secret, with no expectation of a reward. It's what makes us human."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I didn't have to baby sit your friends' creepy kids while you guys get to hide in the library."

"We're not hiding. We're doing sensitive work in private. And those children are anything but 'creepy'."

"Oh, yeah? What about that white guy who always calls me 'brother'? Or that dorky girl who still hasn't given me back _The_ _Prisoner_ DVDs I let her borrow last year?"

"Alex, your being obnoxious. The eight of you have been having nothing but marvelous times together since you could remember. And unlike your 'Internet friends', those kids think of you as family. They can't wait to see you!" after she said that she left the room to let Alex to change. Alex just sign before he started changing.

* * *

Yorkers Residence

"I don't want to go!" Screamed Gertrude, a short girl with violet hair. She was just over five feet in height and had a large build with emerald colored eyes. Her outfit consisted of a jeans and a plain top. ''If you guys are so obsessed with helping the poor, why won't you let me join the socialist club?"

"Gertrude, as we discussed, while capitalism may be the unequal distribution of wealth, socialism is the equal distribution of poverty. "Told her mother.

"And you're only a sophomore in high school, Gert. There's a reason they call you kids ' wise fools'." followed up her father.

"Actually, that's a fake etymology dad, ' Sophomore' is derived from ' Sophist '. It has no direct correlation to the Greek word for ' fool '... as any fool would know." Gert reply to her father. Gert was being a smart ass at the moment.

"Do other parents have to deal with this?" asked the father in a pleading voice.

* * *

Dean Residence

"Karolina, you're an angel!" shouted her mother while looking at her daughter who was a spitting image of her at that age. Leggy, tall, with long beautiful blond hair. The young girl proved to know her way around the stove. "Look, Frank, she made some tempeh fajitas for the fundraiser tonight."

"I'm not gonna force them on anybody, but the Wilders didn't really have any vegan stuff at their house last year, remember?" asked Karolina, as she turned around to face her parents. While turning the stove off.

"Wow, those taste awesome, honey. Just sprinkle a few yeast flakes in there... little trick Basinger taught me when we did _Public Defender_ together." Frank pointed out.

"Get out! Alec told me the same thing during _Making Time._ God, I can't believe those two even split up." Replied Leslie with a sad tone in her voice. "Are we the only happy couple in Hollywood?" she asked looking at the other two in the room.

"Are you kidding? You're the only happy couple in all of California." said a smiling Karolina ** _._**

* * *

Stein Residence

"UHN!" yelled out a blond hair young man as an older man, brown hair with a short of lanky build had punched him in the jaw and sent him to the ground.

"Victor, stop it!" Pleaded a brown hair woman, roughly around the age of victor. The young chase Stein rubbed his jaw.

"That's for talking back! You think straight 'C's' are funny? You're becoming a dumb jock, Chase, Is that what you want to be, a cliche?" Yell Victor Stein.

''Well, you're a nerd who punches like a girl... isn't that a cliche?" Chase responded further angering his father.

"Keep making jokes, big man. We'll see how hard you're laughing after we pull off lacrosse." yelled Victor.

"You wouldn't dare, you little-"

"That's enough, Chase. Go get dressed. We'll discuss your future on the way to the Wilders." Ms. Stein said trying to separate the hot head.

* * *

Hayes Residence

A Young girl of around pre-adolescent age with a pink cap, short blond hair was walking towards a car.

"Dad, can we talk about my body?" asked the little girl while looking at the now nervous father.

''Um, what?"

"There's, like, all this gross stuff happening. I tried to talk with mommy about it, but she said to ask you. ' Cause you're a doctor, I guess." she whispered the last part.

"But... So is she!" her father in vale exasperation, not liking how his wife sent his daughter to him to avoid this talk.

"Well, I can try looking it up on google or…"

"NO! No, it's good that you came to me Molly. Let's see you just turned twelve so…"

"Daaaad! You know I'm still eleven!" Molly said with mock anger in her voice.

"Oh, Right. Actually, Molly how about if your mother and I both sit down with you... but after the party okay?" Molly nodded her head.

* * *

Minoru Residence

The two elder Minrou's waited outside their daughter's door waiting for her to hurry up and get finished dressed.

"We are not going to be late!" shouted Robert while banging his fist on the door. He stopped banging his fist to look at the wrist watch on his hand. "Nico, you've been in there for three hours! let's go!" He was getting mad.

"I can't find my stupid black nail polish!" shouted a female voice from the other side.

"Oh,sweetie, I threw it away." Tina replied like it was no big deal.

"What!" Shouted Nico.

"Oprah's doctor friend said that teens who wear black fingernail polish are more likely to do drugs, so I-"

"Great! Now I have to mix all my old polish together and try to make black!"

"We're going to be late, aren't we?" Robert asked his wife.

''Lord...you know what they say about daughters,'' Said an African American male of relatively young age. The man was the owner of a rather profitable shipping company, Kuiinshi Thompson.

Tina cocked her head. ''And what's that supposed to mean?'' Tina asked hotly as both men started to sweat.

''What I meant was...''

''That you're an idiot,'' Said a violet hair woman wrapping her arms around him. ''One I unfortunately married.''

''Love you two Lia,'' Kuiinshi replied.

''So where's your 'son'?'' Robert asked.

''Well, there's one way to find out." The man figured as he walked up to the door. "Hey Nico I think I saw Naruto making off with your secret reserve the other day.''

The door suddenly swung open. ''Oh he's dead!'' She growled rushing out the door.

''I worry about her sometimes,'' Robert told Tina.

* * *

Outside the Wilder Residence

Uzumaki Naruto the adopted son of the wealthy Kuiinshi was enjoying another evening with his friends. His six friends who he had an interesting and complex relationship with. Molly was like the cute little sister who get quite hyper so sugar was a no for her. He found himself babysitting her quite a bit during the 'rituals' as he called them. Though, he wasn't recently asked to babysit her ever since the incident with the plunger and the penguin.

Chase had one of the tougher home lives seeing as while his parents were both mentally gifted he was blessed with an athletic build. The kid was more interested in sports then books which led to quite a few disputes. He could classify him as more or less a brother figure. Then there was Gert or the smart-ass as he called her, the snarky sister who would like to make you look stupid, but was fun to return the favor. Then there was Nico who was the typical friend of the opposite sex from time to time he teased about being a member of the occult and vampire despite his knowledge and practice in the arts. Alex was hard to categorize because recently he seemed closed off. The gamer seemed to be in a world of his own so the two didn't have that many fun experiences. Then there was the little chef, Karolina who was the opposite of the dark Nico, a girly girl type that seemed to light up the room wherever she went. When he arrived at his destination he was directed to the game room.

''So Nico...which unsuspecting male do you plan on luring to his doom so you can drink his blood?'' He teased seeing her outfit. She was definitely dressed to impress with her black boots, fiery red jeans, jet black knee high skirt along with a red tank top, which she wore under a button up black shirt.

''Very fun ass...now about my nail polish you thief.''

''Huh?'' He cocked his head. ''I returned it...I mean I left it on the counter when your mother invited me to taste her cookies...mmhmm peanut-butter,'' He said as Nico threw her hands up.

''Good job genius...she probably threw it away!''

''Yes well...'' _Change the subject._ ''She's looking great right guys?'' Naruto asked some of the other kids.

''Don't even try...''

''He's right...I just love his new look Nico,'' Karolina said as she practically floated over. ''So who's the lucky guy?'' She asked with a grin as Nico felt her face flush.

''W-What?" She began to stammer. "There is no guy...not at all...''

''But you bought...'' She began to note when Nico cut her off.

''Made...I made these...out of material I bought with this ass's stash,'' She said pointing at Naruto whose smile instantly left his face.

''Wha the hell? You've been robbing me...that's not cool. Probably buying blood from the black market.'' He continued to tease her.

''I'm not...you know what, screw you...''

Naruto smirked and opened his mouth to say something. ''Finish that sentence and I'll tell my mom about the incident. You know the one.''

''I'll be good.'' He said as his whiskers drooped.

''As amusing as it is to see Nico browbeat Naruto this is dull,'' Jake announced. Albeit the blond was a bit late the others had been there for quite a while.

Alex sighed. "Listen, I know we'd all rather be somewhere else right now," he said, leaning forward "But we're stuck here for at least another hour, so we might as well try to amuse ourselves."

"So what's the plan, man?" Karolina asked.

"We could play video games…" Naruto suggested. There was a pause. "Nah I would probably just win again anyway!" he said. Behind him he heard Chase whispering something that sounded like "Please be beer…" over and over again. Molly giggled.

"Sorry to say Chase," Naruto said, turning on the couch "But the likelihood of the Wilder's leaving a group of teens and an 11-year-old with anything even closely alcoholic are about the same as Karolina's parents eating meat."

"Now that's an idea!" Alex sat up quickly. "Let's go spy on our 'rents."

"How?" Nico asked. "Our parents lock themselves in your library for, uh, whatever they do."

''Fifty dollars says their growing weed,'' Naruto announced suddenly as they all looked at him. ''What? That or Meth. Rich people do some crazy stuff with money. You never know.''

"Yeah, well my dad's like, totally obsessed with surveillance and he put all these secret passageways into the house to keep an eye on stuff."

Alex moved to the back of the machine and fiddled with it. A section of wall sprang back, revealing a dark passage. "My dad doesn't know that I know, but I found this a couple months ago when I was looking for Christmas presents."

''You know what screw it...let's just go,'' Naruto said at last glad that something to make his stay here more instantly was occurring. He took a whiff of something then noticed a heavenly odor. ''I'll catch up with you guys. I hear the kitchen calling out to me.'' He said shooting off to the direction of the kitchen.

"This is like the haunted mansion at Disney... only boringer." Announced Molly as they were walking through dark corridors.

"Quiet, Molly, I'm pretty sure these walls are sound proof, but I don't want to take any chances." said Alex as the group continued to walk.

"What about these windows, Bro won't they be able to see us?" Chase said as the group had started to see a window in front of them.

"No, they're actually one-way mirrors, or is that two-way? I always forget..." Alex whisper the last part to himself.

"Can I hold onto you Alex? My night vision stinks." Nico said waiting for Alex to respond.

"NH, yeah, sure. I think we're almost at the library, so keep your eyes peeled for…" they had gotten to the window to see a group of people in strange costume. All the couples seem to be wearing the same type of costume.

"What the...?" ask Alex while everyone was looking at the group.

"Very well, ladies and gentleman..." all of them turned their attention to the person who was speaking. ''If we're all satisfied with Mr. and Mrs. Dean's plans for our off world enemies, I suggest we move on to the Pride's final order of business." one of the members said.

"Is... is that my mom and dad?" Karolina asked while looking at two mask figures.

"The Pride'?" Alex wondered.

"Check out those costumes." Nico said.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex asked.

"Yeah out parents are totally gay." Chase said trying to lighten the situation.

"No... They're super heroes." Alex said while grabbing his glasses.

One of the members turned to a female. "Dear, would you bring out guest of honor, please?"

The female nodded and began walking towards a door. "With pleasure love." After she said that a female had emerged from the door. The female had blue hair, blue lipstick, wearing mainly pink, and had short shorts. She had a confused expression on her face.

"Whoa, who's the piece?" Chase asked while checking out the girl.

"Okay, this is starting to get a little eyes wide shot..." Gert said annoyed with Chase comment.

"Karolina, I think you better take Molly back to the game room. Now." Alex said.

Karolina nodded her head. And started walking towards Molly.

"But I wanna see the super heroes!" Molly whined.

"Um, sure, Alex. Come on, miss Molly, the grownups are just putting on a stupid play. Let's go fix your hair." Karolina said while grabbing Molly hand to make sure Molly leaves with her.

"What wrong with it...?" Molly asked, forgetting about her parents in the strange group.

" Is that a working girl, Wilder? I thought you and your wife only handled drugs and gambling in this town." Dale York asked.

"Local matters are none of your concern, Yorkes. I don't question what you two do in the fourth dimension, do I?"

"Did... did he say drugs?" ask Alex.

"Alex, what if they're not good guys?" Nico ask Alex.

"Well, duh. I've known our rents were evil since I was five.'' Gert announced.

"Speak for yourself,'' Chase added. ''My parents are practically saints.''

"Relax everybody. We still don't know everything that's happening. Maybe she's, like, a runaway they rescued." Alex tried to explain to them.

* * *

" Dr. Hayes will you and your husband kindly restrain the girl?" Geoffrey asked.

"Already on it." Alice said. She and her husband eyes glowed as they activated their abilities.

"What are you…" but her speaking fell on deaf ears.

"Does your machine need time to charge, Stein?" Geoffrey asked.

"It runs on a self-replicating string of unstable molecules. We're ready when you are." Geoffrey nodded his head at hearing that.

"Then the floor is yours, Mr. Minoru." Geoffrey said. Robert nodded his head. He pulled a book out of coat and began his chant.

"Antin krek varin..."

* * *

"Don't worry, Nico they're using their names. If they were villains, they be calling each other stuff like 'Red Skull' and... and ' Electro'." But Nico still didn't believe him.

"I want you to know that you're helping us forge a better tomorrow for our children." Geoffrey said as he went to go get the knife that was in a box, on the table.

"Riko da Nivoluim... Sa Novajo juinnli!" Robert continued the chant.

"On behalf of everyone in the Pride, we truly appreciate your sacrifice." Geoffrey said as now he was holding the knife in his hand.

"Wait you said no…" she never finished her sentence, for Geoffrey had stabbed her in the heart. After he did that he brought the knife out of her.

"Welcome friends, to the end of the world as we…"

"Aieeeee…" all of the Prides turned to the mirror all with a panic expression on their face.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Janet. Even through Alex had covered Nico mouth in time. The damage was done, the Pride knows that someone had seen what they did. There was only one thought going through all their heads, and, that was to get out of here fast!


End file.
